


Dreams

by slut_princessofcanada



Category: Free!
Genre: ??? i think that's accurate, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, First Time, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tent Sex, Wet Dream, and really horny???, idk i didn't think this through, nagisa just wanted to help out, oh well, rei is really tired ok, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_princessofcanada/pseuds/slut_princessofcanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, Rei, Haru and Nagisa are about to go to a sushi place during their beach training sessions when Rei decides he'd rather go back to their tents to catch some sleep. But when Nagisa comes back to their shared tent, he's in for a big surprise... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting here so please be gentle! I also wrote this a long time ago... But I wanted to put more on my profile than just my recent fics, because there aren't many, lol. Hope you enjoy!

Rei was exhausted.  
  


He, Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa had spent all day working their asses off training for the upcoming race they were taking part in. They had just finished up the gruelling training regimen that Gou had cooked up, and were currently walking tiredly back to the tents they had set up on the beach. Of course, Gou and Amakata-sensei had booked a room at a nearby hotel, as usual, and he and his fellow teammates were forced to sleep in these horrid things. Oh well. At least he had a relatively comfortable place to sleep that night, and with Nagisa to boot…  
  


Rei blushed at his thoughts, turning his face away from his friends for a moment to collect himself. He had been in love with Nagisa for a long time now, but he couldn’t say it to his face, not yet. Whenever he tried, those beautiful eyes, the colour of orchids, would stare up at him and he’d lose his train of thought. The boy was just too pretty for his own good, and at times, Rei had a feeling that he knew it, too. He flaunted it way too much for it to be simply innocent.  
  


“Rei? Um… Rei-san?” Rei’s head suddenly snapped up to see the green-eyed male staring at him with a concerned look on his face. The bespectacled boy’s cheeks turned bright pink as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  


“Yes, Makoto-senpai?” He said, an apologetic look in his purple eyes.  
  


“We were just talking about going out for dinner to this sushi place nearby… Did you want to join us?” Makoto replied, smiling that gentle smile of his. For the largest one of their little group, he was the kindest, and Rei appreciated that.  
  


Unfortunately, he was extremely tired, and if he was perfectly honest with himself, he didn’t really want to go out at the moment. All he wanted to do was go to bed. And that’s exactly what he told the older boy.  
  


“Oh, that’s alright, Rei. We’ll see you later, okay? Feel better!” Everyone waved goodbye to Rei as he stopped by his tent, except for Nagisa. The petite blonde bounced past before turning around and giving him a pout of epic proportions.  
  


“Rei-chan, why don’t you come with us~?” He said, tilting his head while his lower lip somehow protruded even more than it was before. It took everything in Rei to not just lean forward and pull it into his mouth.  
  


“I’m sorry Nagisa-kun, I’m just really tired. I’ll see you when you get back, okay?”  
  


“Fine, fine, Rei-chan…” With a final sigh and another, smaller pout, Nagisa turned and skipped off to join the others.  
  


Rei let out a breath of his own as he ducked into the tent he shared with the blonde, turning to close the door-flap. He took off his clothes and crawled into his sleeping bag, snuggling deep under the covers as he thought of how cute Nagisa looked today.  
  


He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  


* * *

“That was really yummy, wasn’t it, Haru-chan~?” Nagisa giggled, skipping ahead of his two friends. He had had a wonderful time at the sushi restaurant with them, but something had been missing, and he knew what it was without hesitating: Rei-chan.  
  


He had fallen for Rei-chan when he first met him on that one, fateful day; that was why he was so keen on him joining the swim club, after all. Rei-chan was smart and caring, and he was patient (most of the time) with Nagisa where other people weren’t. Plus, it didn’t hurt that he looked absolutely _gorgeous_ in just about everything, especially his old, yellow penguin swimsuit.  
  


Haru-chan nodded in agreement, silent as usual. No matter how much Nagisa tried to get him to talk more, to express himself more, Haru-chan was still the same, stoic Haru-chan that he always was, even when he was a kid.  
  


Nagisa giggled again as they neared the tents, his eyes sparkling. Rei-chan was just beyond that tent’s thin walls, and he couldn’t wait to see him again! They’d only been apart for a couple hours, but it was a couple hours too long.  
  


Saying goodnight to Mako-chan and Haru-chan, he bounced into the tent, drawing in a breath in preparation of greeting Rei-chan, when he noticed the other boy was already asleep. He was lying on the floor like a starfish in a sleeping bag, his mouth open a bit and his arms straight out on the floor. Mumbling sounds were escaping his parted lips.  
  


Nagisa giggled again to himself, thinking about how cute Rei-chan was when he slept as he got ready for bed himself.  
  


He was just pulling his pants off when he heard it.  
  


It was quiet at first, just a soft whimpering. Nagisa froze, his pants halfway off as rustling sounded from behind him, presumably Rei-chan shifting his position. Another whimper came from his general direction, and Nagisa shrugged, quickly finishing up what he was doing and climbing into his own sleeping bag.  
For a moment, all was silent, and Nagisa thought he had imagined the sounds. Unfortunately for him, it was just beginning.  
  


Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard his name being called.  
  


“Nagisa-kun…” It was Rei-chan. Was something wrong? He hoped not. But what other reason was there for Rei-chan to call out to him this late at night?  
  


“Rei-chan?” Nagisa said sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he rolled over to check on his friend.  
  


And immediately regretted it.  
  


Rei-chan was facing him, and his face was flushed and sweaty. The sleeping bag around him was making subtle movements, as if the body inside it were moving. Almost as if…  
  


Nagisa blushed profusely as he sat up, covering his own red face as he tried to think desperately of what to do.  
  


“Nagisa-kuuun…” Rei-chan moaned, panting sounds starting to leave those perfectly kissable pink lips. Nagisa bit his lip so as to not make a sound of his own as he squirmed a bit in his seat.  
  


What to do, what to do? He knew what he wanted… Hell, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. But he couldn’t do that… Could he?

  
Rei-chan moaned louder, and Nagisa could feel himself start to grow hard in his boxers. His idea was sounding better and better as he continued to hear those noises, and he wouldn’t be able to make a coherent, sound decision in a minute or two.  
  


He had to be quick about this, he had to be-  
  


Rei-chan threw his head back with a lewd expression on his face, letting out a gasp, and Nagisa’s control snapped.  
  


His eyelids heavy, he smirked, slipping out of his sleeping bag and crawling over to Rei-chan’s. He pulled the zipper down to expose Rei-chan’s delectable body, licking his lips before leaning down and planting a wet kiss on his lower abdomen.  
  


Rei squirmed and thrust his hips up, looking for something to help quell his quite obvious erection.  
  


Nagisa giggled mischievously, moving so he was between Rei’s legs. He proceeded to tug on Rei’s boxers with his teeth before starting to drag them down slowly.  
  


He pulled them off, settling back between the taller boy’s legs on his knees. He looked up at Rei, and his face was pink as he panted and continued to thrust his hips shallowly. Nagisa looked down at the member in front of him and bit his lip before planting his small hands on Rei’s hips and giving it a nice, long lick from the base right to the tip.  
  


Rei let out a moan and his eyelids began to flutter, signalling that he was mere minutes from waking up. Nagisa took this opportunity to kiss the tip of the cock in front of him, licking the slit carefully. A shuddery breath escaped Rei’s parted lips, but it was interrupted by a strangled cry as Nagisa’s warm, wet mouth engulfed him completely.  
  


Rei’s eyelids slowly fluttered open.  
_  
_

* * *

_Where am I?_ Rei wondered, disoriented from being woken so abruptly. _And why am I awake…? It’s the middle of the-_  The thought was quite rudely interrupted by the pleasure pulsing through his veins, which caused him to cry out.

  
Confused, he pried his eyes open to see what that delicious source of pleasure was, and when he looked down, he locked eyes with the last person he expected to see.  
  


“N-N-Nagisa-kun?” Rei sputtered, his eyes rolling back into his head a little on the last ’n’ as Nagisa’s tongue did magical things to that sensitive appendage.  
  


The cheeky blonde just smirked at Rei before staring into his purple eyes and giving his member another loooooooong lick.  
  


Rei almost died right there, it felt so good.  
  


“Nagisa-kun, what are you-” Rei started to say, blushing furiously, but was cut off sharply by Nagisa’s warm, wet mouth closing once more over the head of his cock. His breath left him in a gasp that quickly turned into a groan as Nagisa’s tongue swirled around, saliva dripping everywhere. It was all Rei could do not to orgasm right then and there, just let go like he so badly wanted to.  
_  
_

_How long has he been doing this? If I’m this close…_ Rei pondered, though he couldn’t think much more about the matter, since Nagisa now had his hand wrapped around the base of his member, squeezing and pumping lightly. He pulled his mouth off of it with a loud, wet popping noise to get some air while his hand did most of the work.  
  


The naughty pink-eyed boy grinned mischievously at Rei and licked his swollen lips, his eyelids heavy with lust.  
  


“Are you enjoying yourself, Rei-chan~?” He asked, leaning down to kiss and lick the tip of his member as his grip tightened and his stroking grew faster. Rei gave a strangled moan, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the floor for a minute.  
_  
_

_He knows what he’s doing to me… so why is he continuing? And if he keeps going… I’ll explode. I have to get him to stop before…_ Rei didn’t even finish that thought, he was so embarrassed. Face still red, he lifted his head back up to tell the other boy what he was thinking, but he didn’t get the chance, as Nagisa immediately and fluidly took Rei’s entire cock down his tight, _tight_ throat.  
  


With a shout, Rei came, white creamy liquid shooting out of him and pouring down Nagisa’s throat. And like the lewd, naughty boy he apparently was, he swallowed every drop.  
  


Pulling his mouth off of Rei when he was finally finished, the blonde did the strangest thing.  
  


He _giggled_.  
  


He let out the sweetest, tinkling laugh Rei ever heard, and after blowing him and giving him the most intense orgasm, no less.  
  


It was so _cute_.  
  


Without another thought, Rei leaned down, grabbed Nagisa’s face and kissed him as hard as he could, right on those gorgeous lips of his. Nagisa giggled again against his mouth, but kissed him back just as passionately, if not more so. Rei could taste himself on his tongue, but he didn’t even care one bit.  
  


They pulled away to gasp for breath, and then Nagisa grinned at Rei.  
  


“So, Rei-chan, what were you dreaming about?”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
